ZOMBIES
by ElaTheKiller
Summary: En un mundo post-apocalíptico, Rin & Len parecían ser los únicos supervivientes en su lucha por vivir se darán cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitan y que sienten mucho mas que amor de hermanos EL FIC QUEDA SUSPENDIDO POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO Y TAL VEZ NO LO CONTINUÉ
1. mi mundo

**Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

El viento soplaba sobre la tierra estéril, mientras que una luna carmesí pendía sobre un cielo rojo sangre. Los rascacielos que una vez se mantuvieron de pie en la ciudad no eran más que sólo restos de metal y cristal que sobresalían de la tierra agrietada.

**_14 de febrero 2013_**_: Un científico con el nombre de Kaito descubrió una nueva cepa de la Orthomyxovirus es muy virulento. Los efectos que causa son desconocidos._

**_19 de octubre 2013:_**_El Dr. Kaito y reconocidas epidemiólogas, profesoras Luka y Miku. Llevaron a cabo una investigación conjunta.__Uno de los hallazgos es que es resistente a todos los tratamientos preventivos y profilácticos, y tiene una alta tasa de difusión como la gripe común._

**_03 de abril 2014:_**_El biólogo Gakupo entra en el equipo.__Una proyección en todo el mundo se lleva a cabo y tres cuartas partes de la población mundial exhiben síntomas comunes malestar general, así como los delirios y depresiones._

**_Mayo de 2014:_**_Muchos disturbios estallaron a nivel mundial. Las posibles razones podría ser debido a la recesión, pero el equipo no descarta la probabilidad de que los efectos sobre el sistema nervioso central por el virus sean los causantes. Se llama el virus "Cephalospirae"._

**_Enero de 2015:_**_Gakupo y Luka comenzaron a mostrar síntomas de Cephalospirosis, incluyendo euforia grave en vista de las heridas abiertas parece ser una variación de la rabia_

**_14 de febrero 2015:_**_Los esfuerzos del nuestro equipo dirigido por el Dr. Kaito han dado resultados,.__el a__ntibiótico "Miri-am (Miracle-Ampicilina)".se inyecto en ratones afectados y que se recuperaron.__Gakupo y Luka. __El __Dr Kaito propuso la droga a los gobiernos y las agencias de salud con el fin de curar a la población._

**_18 de marzo 2015: _**_Sus propuestas fueron rechazadas. Las autoridades consideraron que nuestras investigaciones eran demasiado superficiales y no había ninguna justificación de que el virus está causando el problema, dicen tener todo "bajo control"._

**_20 de marzo 2015:_**_Los ratones comenzaron a exhibir agresividad y canibalismo. Deformidades parecían haberse formado así ¿Esos son los efectos secundarios de la droga?_

**_25 de marzo 2015: _**_El __Dr. Kaito se encerró en el laboratorio.__ Parecía haber contraído __Cephalospirae._

**_04 de abril 2015:_**_Gakupo Luka y comenzaron a atacar a los demás miembros del equipo. Parecían haber entrado en un estado frenético. Una vez más, tienen que ser confinados. Estoy tan, tan triste..._

**_18 de abril 2015:_**_El Dr. Kaito salir de su laboratorio, con el rostro sombrío.__Afirmó que "este es un momento crucial de la evolución humana!"__con una sonrisa inquietante que no hemos visto antes.__Tiene una población de mosquitos vectores de rápido mejoramiento que llevan "Miri-am".__Les desato en el mundo exterior, no pudimos detenerlo él era demasiado fuerte para nosotros ¿Qué ha sido de nuestro equipo?__. __Tal vez no debería haber investigado este virus en el principio.__Esto es una catástrofe..._

**_26 de mayo 2015:_**_Se cree que casi todas las poblaciones humanas están "vacunados"._

**_14 de junio 2015_**_: 80% de la población humana ha "cambiado".Todo el mundo está muerto o se convirtió en uno de ellos.__Estoy sola en el centro de la bioseguridad._

...

...

**_21 de diciembre 2015:_**_No podía soportarlo más.__No hay cura.__No hay esperanza.__Este es el final.__Los edificios se están derrumbando.__No veo a ningún ser viviente no infectado alrededor.__Si hay sobrevivientes, creo que es un porcentaje pequeño. Lo siento…lo siento mucho…_

_..._

...

El cielo gris ceniza brillaba de un color triste bajo el sol. El hedor de los residuos quemados y la espiga de hierro de la sangre seca se quedo en el aire de la ciudad muerta. Todo estaba sin vida.

Un par de figura se movían a través de una tormenta de arena, los dos de pelo color oro con algunas manchas de sangre seca y ojos azules profundo que brillaban con determinación.

-Rin, ya casi estamos allí el muchacho, su rostro tenía rastros de polvo, y llevaba un traje de camisas cubiertas por un traje negro, con largos pantalones negros y un par de sandalias de cuero.

-Yo, Len. No te preocupes por mí.-La chica le sonrío para tranquilizarlo .Ella lucía un traje similar pero en lugar de pantalones llevaba unos ajustados leggins.

Al entrar en los perímetros de la ciudad dejaron de sentir el escozor del viento en su piel y se detuvieron a descansar, jadeando.

-¿Estás bien, Rin?-Le preguntó Len preocupado.

-Sí, me pregunto en qué ciudad hemos entrado,...Después de"_eso_", todo se veía diferente.-

El muchacho frunció el ceño, sabiendo que lo que su hermana gemela había mencionado era cierto, y miró hacia arriba. Los escombros de las estructuras urbanas en todas partes, y por el paisaje sin vida, todo lo que hemos conocido como la "civilización" se había ido, el aire era denso y sofocante, y él no podía dejar de pensar en las zonas verdes ondulantes y los animales que una vez compartieron el mundo con la humanidad, ahora, las única formas de vida de la que sabia era su querida hermana, ya que un cachorro que había rescatado de las calles de la ciudad anterior, en el estricto ambiente donde la comida y el agua eran escasos, además de las diversas enfermedades que plagaban falleció en el camino, ni siquiera sus habilidades como veterinario ayudaron a la pobre alma.

Pero es un final mejor que el resto de los perros que vio.

En efecto, el mundo ha cambiado, después de que el "incidente" tuvo lugar hace unos años, las guerras nucleares y el caos se desató. La gente se volvió psicótico y sin ley, atacando a todo lo que pudieron encontrar, en sus ojos brillaba una locura terrible que le recordaba a animales rabiosos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, el orfanato en el que crecieron fue incendiado, los amigos que tenían se convirtieron en esas cosas, y apenas escapó escondiéndose en las montañas. Pasó el tiempo, y el mundo que había conocido había desaparecido, reemplazado por un estado post-apocalíptico.

Parecía que las formas de vida contaminados, ya sean humanos o animales, desarrollaron fuerza extrema y sed de sangre, junto con el sistema nervioso amortiguado que los hacen incapaces de procesar los estímulos dolorosos. Ambos Rin y Len, profesionales capacitados en el campo de la biología, también descubrieron que de alguna manera todos eran ciegos pero podían saber si algún ser viviente estaba cerca.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a esconderse pasando de ciudad en ciudad a recoger y se acurrucándose en los árboles cuando los monstruos vagaban por la noche.

-Mientras nos mantengamos juntos y no hagamos ruido todo va a estar bien. tranquilizó así en las noches más oscuras, donde los pares de ojos sin vida y los cuerpos sin sangre recorrían. De alguna manera, de alguna manera simplemente, eran inmunes a cualquier cosa que transformó a esta gente. Una especulación hecha por Rin fue que, a través de sus exposiciones a los animales con virus y agentes patógenos y antígenos diferentes, tal vez sus cuerpos han desarrollado algún tipo de inmunidad a esta enfermedad maldita. Tal vez, como ellos, hay sobrevivientes por ahí, esperando.

Len miró a su derecha, de vuelta de su recuerdo, y sonrió, su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa. _Debemos mantener nuestras esperanzas, nunca hay que darse por vencido._

-Aquí va!-Len empacado todo lo que pudo encontrar en una tienda de cerca, los alimentos enlatados, bebidas de paquetes (la mayoría de ellos fueron aplastados por los bastidores, por lo que sólo podría salvar unos paquetes), vendajes y yesos ...

-Hermano, ven para acá!-

El joven corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana por la estación de tren, ella recogió con entusiasmo una lata desechada y señaló un hecho que parecía trivial, pero tenía un significado enorme, Len toco el interior de la lata con un dedo y se percato de el todavía húmedo aceite de atún, aunque el olor de pescado se había ido

-Alguien estuvo aquí días antes que nosotros.-.la cara de Rin estalló en alegría, sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo.-Otro sobreviviente-.

Len entendió lo que quería decir, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo esto mientras estaban solos, y si hay otros sobrevivientes, no todo se perdió de este mundo.

Algún día los contaminados podría recuperarse, y un día, verán el cielo azul de nuevo. Él tocó la mejilla de Rin con ternura y le habló cariñosamente, -Rin, vamos a vivir, bien?-Cargo la mochila llena de productos medicinales y alimentos a la espalda con la mano izquierda, y Rin asintió con la cabeza.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, que estaba oscureciendo, a partir de su experiencia, sabía que ya es hora, los contaminados se despiertan de su letargo y pronto, van a caminar por las tierras, arrastrando sus piernas fuertemente.

Había unos pocos lugares donde podían pasar la noche. Con sus neuronas degeneradas, los contaminados se limitaron a actuar como garrapatas sin sentido, impulsados por el deseo de alimentarse, y no podían coordinarse lo suficientemente bien como para subir.a superficies altas, en situaciones como ésta, el dúo mantuvo una escalera de cuerda a mano localizaron un árbol lo suficientemente resistente y, después de que él lanzaría el extremo del un gancho incrustado de la escalera y la fijara a una rama, Rin y él subieron y guardaron la escala de cuerda de nuevo en su bolsa. La mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, seguía siendo prudente no llamar la atención no deseada. Los contaminados se hicieron presentes y así empezó otra de las noches típicas de este mundo post-apocalíptico.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de sacar la escalera de cuerda, vio un movimiento con el rabillo de sus ojos. Tenia una forma humanoide, pero no podía ser uno de "ellos" ¿verdad? ellos no estaban activos hasta el anochecer, se volvió hacia Rin, y sabía que ella lo ha visto ambos comenzaron a correr.

-¡Hey! ¿Eres una persona? estamos aquí para ayudar!-gritó Len en las calles, el sol se ponía, las luces estaban desapareciendo de los horizontes, sabía que no había mucho tiempo. No podía correr el riesgo, pero no podía dejar a la persona sola tampoco.

Len lanzo la escalera aun árbol y le dio la mochila de provisiones a Rin-"Espérame allí, una vez que estás arriba, retira la escalera hasta que yo vuelva, ¿entendiste?-

-¡Qué tontería! es peligroso vagar solo, por no hablar de que esta anocheciendo lo sabes bien-

-Voy a estar bien, eh, Rin?-.el mostró su sonrisa consolándola.-Sólo tengo que ver si ese es un superviviente yo no podía dejarlo ahí voy a ser rápido, ¿de acuerdo? volveré en unos segundos sólo espérame aquí-.Él la miró con severidad y sabía que cuando su hermano le daba "_esa_" mirada, nada podría hacer que cambiara de opinión.

-Está bien, por favor, vuelve pronto. sensación de hundimiento agitó en su mente, pero ella la rechazó rápidamente.

-Gracias.-Suavemente le beso en la frente mientras sacaba una daga de su cinturón y corrió detrás del posible superviviente

-Por favor, vuelve pronto... ó Rin mientras Len se alejaba de su vista.

**Este es mi primer fic dejen un review por favor para saber que les pareció**


	2. acorralados

_Len se apresuró, su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza una daga rápidamente el joven miró a su lado, los últimos rayos del sol se veían a lo lejos. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para ponerse en contacto con este hombre y volver con Rin._

_-Alto ahí!,no quiero hacerte daño!-gritó Len, el hombre disminuyo la velocidad lentamente y se volvió hacia él._

_Len se detuvo y miró hacia adelante, el hombre llevaba un abrigo viejo junto con una camisa gris y un par de pantalones vaqueros rasgados y holgados. Parecía tener más de 30 años de edad pero con los ojos y la piel llena de cicatrices._

_-Deja de seguirme!- gritó el hombre y agitó el puño en dirección a Len, su voz era ronca y teñida con malicia._

_-No tengan miedo, mi nombre es Len, y soy un ser humano, mi hermana y yo vivimos juntos ¿Te gustaría…-_

_-¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo!- gritó el loco.-Puedes parecer un niño humano, pero sólo eres uno de ellos!-saco su mano derecha de debajo de su abrigo y reveló un ensangrentado cuchillo carnicero.-No voy a dejar que me infectes muchacho!-._

_-Espera-pidió Len cuando el hombre le apunto con la hoja del cuchillo en la cabeza.-Por favor... lo único que quiero es ayudarle ¡Todavía hay esperanza!-_

_-¡Fuera!, nadie puede ayudarme, este mundo está condenado! ¡Todo está perdido!-El hombre mostró sus dientes y Len pudo ver que había sangre corriendo por sus encías, la etapa siguiente seria el espiral de locura y la degeneración de los tejidos del cuerpo, el hombre lanzó un puñetazo y Len se agacho para esquivarlo._

_-Tengo que advertirle a Rin, no es seguro aquí más, tenemos que llegar a las afueras de la ciudad-_

_Len se echó a correr, y rezó para que tanto él como el Rin pudieran llegar a tiempo, el hombre loco comenzó a correr tras él. El sabía que los contaminados en las primeras etapas son más peligrosos, sus neuronas motoras siguen funcionando bien y no tienen ningún problema en hacer movimientos rápidos._

_Una pulgada de la oscuridad se deslizó sobre el cielo moribundo. Él sólo podía ver el espeso follaje del árbol donde dejo a Rin_

_-Len! ¡Cuidado!-¿Era acaso Rin?_

_El joven pudo escuchar el sonido del cuchillo atravesando el aire seguido de un ruido metálico y el bramido del hombre loco, se dio la vuelta y vio a Rin sujetando lo que parecía ser una tapa metálica con la mochila de provisiones a sus pies y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, el hombre le había lanzado el cuchillo pero Rin lo golpeo con la tapa haciendo que regresara hacia el loco y le diera en la cabeza._

_-Gracias, ó a su lado y la tomo de la mano para que ambos salieran de la ciudad.-Tenemos que ir, se hace tarde- Su rostro era oscuro y serio mientras miraba al hombre retorciéndose, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto oscuros y sin vida, tomo la mochila y se la echo al hombro mientras comenzaba a correr._

_Para entonces, algunas sombras se habían comenzado a deslizar silenciosamente como serpientes en la metrópoli, y que podían sentir los movimientos a su alrededor._

* * *

_El dúo galopó sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás, viendo constantemente al frente y debajo de sus pies, los caminos cementados se había roto y el suelo era irregular, había que darle atención constante a donde pisaban para evitar caer._

_Tanto el como Rin podían ver el final de la calle, que estaba a sólo dos cuadras de distancia._

_-Vamos a hacerlo- Se daba ánimos Len, jadeando mientras corría, se estaba quedando sin aliento, pero sabía que no debían detenerse._

_La oscuridad ya se había extendido en su entorno._

_ Len sabía que su hermana estaba tan agotada como él ahora, sin embargo ella mantenía su mirada fija constantemente hacia delante. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo en sus oídos y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando una figura salió de detrás de una esquina._

_Len dejó escapar un grito silencioso, los dos frenaron en seco, podía oír pisadas detrás de él, sabía que los contaminados estaban detrás de ellos, bajos gemidos y gritos ahogados resonaron a su alrededor._

_Estaban rodeados._

_Podía sentir a Rin sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza mientras la multitud se trasladaba lentamente hacia ellos. La alta figura que se cernía sobre ellos parecía tener una sonrisa sádica en su cara, Len lo miró detenidamente era el hombre que habían dejado atrás, tenía el pelo enmarañado azul que ondeaba en el viento._

* * *

_A través del espesor de la niebla, todo se volvió aún más siniestro y surrealista, podía sentir los movimientos y escuchar los gemidos de los muertos caminantes. Una vez que se era testigo de los paseos muertos, uno nunca lo olvidaría… nunca. Su carne podrida y los ojos sin alma que los ponía enfermos_

_Rin sabía que ella y su hermano habían sido rodeados, una de sus opciones sería la de encontrar un hueco y salir corriendo, pero los contaminados irían tras ellos, y los muertos nunca se cansaban, especialmente en un campo abierto. Otra opción sería que subir en algún lugar alto, pero la posibilidad de que el recién cambiado los siguiera sería altamente riesgosa._

_Parecía como si todos los dioses y diosas de la fortuna y la suerte los hubieran abandonado._

_"No voy a morir de esta manera" pensaba Rin.-Hermano... debemos seguir con vida-._

_Sólo había una manera, y ella tenía que intentarlo._


	3. Chapter 3

El zombie con el pelo de color mar miró a los gemelos levantando sus labios blancos en una sonrisa cruel. El viento lleno de polvo continuaba, y por un momento Rin quería creer que se trataba de una pesadilla, que Len la despertaría en cualquier momento y todo seria como antes con el cielo azul y las verdes praderas.

Pero todo era una fantasía surrealista, y Rin sabía que si ella no hacia algo ahora, tanto ella como su hermano perecerían bajo las manos frías y los dientes podridos de los contaminados que bebían su sangre como un enjambre de garrapatas.

_"Hermano..., voy a hacer una locura, espero que lo entiendas"._Pensó Rin mientras con su mano derecha tomaba el cuchillo carnicero que había arrancado de la cabeza del recién convertido hace unos momentos, su plan era simple pero arriesgado, intentar pasar hasta del otro lado de la barrera de cuerpos

Len percibió movimientos detrás de él y miro un poco a su hermana, por una fracción de segundo, como guiado por telepatía que compartía el dúo y los lazos que se ha formado con tanta fuerza entre los hermanos, comprendió lo que Rin quería hacer y decidió que valía la pena intentarlo, el rubio tiro del mango roto de su daga y la sacó lentamente. Hubo un destello carmesí seguido del cuerpo de un escuálido zombie y luego otro.

Rin se volvió, y ella sabía que todavía hay un obstáculo más su huida. El contaminado de pelo azul no se vio afectado por los daños en su cabeza y se abalanzó sobre Len. Su hermano entró en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre de pelo azul, Len se defendía con la cuchilla, parando los golpes entrantes del hombre-cosa que llevaba una amplia sonrisa diabólica en su rostro pálido, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte para él, y de un solo golpe desoriento a Len y lo dejo tirado en el suelo. El zombie se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, con el objetivo hacia su cuello.

Len podía sentir los escombros filosos de la tierra en la espalda mientras se deslizaba a través de los restos de un camino cementado, su daga tirada hacia un lado, podía sentir el calor corría por la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el zombie dio un salto hacia él, por reflejo echó los brazos para bloquear el impacto, y el hombre cayó en sus manos, sus colmillos fríos quedaron a meros centímetros de su cuello, el joven apretó los dientes y tensó los músculos para mantener al contaminado lejos de el, si los zombies volvían a rodearlos tanto Rin como el estarían perdidos.

* * *

-_Hey Len, ¿por qué no tenemos padres?-. Preguntó una pequeña Rin mientras mantenía sus ojos mirando hacia abajo sobre la flor meciéndose en la brisa, ese campo detrás del orfanato era su lugar favorito, donde no hay adultos y sólo los pájaros y el cielo que los acompañaban._

_Len se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, en verdad ni el sabía la respuesta._

-_Rin, en verdad, no lo sé-.Él la miró y sonrió.__-__Pero no importa, porque nos tenemos el miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y suavemente le acarició el cabello.__-__No te preocupes Rin, a partir de ahora... puedes confiar en mí, y yo siempre te protegeré-_

_Recordó la cara de Rin que rompió en una sonrisa, y sabía que desde ese día en adelante él nunca permitirá que su princesa se lastimase de nuevo._

* * *

_-No debo morir aquí-._Gruñó de nuevo hacia los afligidos, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, empujó hacia arriba, el zombie era pesado, pero su voluntad era más fuerte, y un instante, con un grito, Len logró deslizar su pierna derecha sobre el pecho del cuerpo sobre el y lo empujo quitándoselo de encima.

Por un momento, pensó que había oído a uno de los contaminados susurrar "No te resistas, muchacho."

Rápidamente descartó esa idea, respiraba con dificultad, pero él sabía que ésta era la apertura que han estado esperando, tomo su daga con rapidez junto con la mochila y corrió al lado de Rin.

-Tenemos que ir.-Ella asintió con la cabeza, y dos salieron corriendo. La horda de los muertos vivientes se abría paso lentamente hacia ellos por sus torpes movimientos, Rin miró a su hermano, su capa marrón y camisa negra se habían roto, dejando ver heridas profundas con sangre que había que suturar rápido.

Siguieron corriendo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para recuperar el aliento, pero muy pronto los sonidos escalofriantes de la horda tras ellos resonaran en el aire, y que los obligaba a reanudar su paso una vez más, estaban agotados y su única esperanza era orar por que los primeros rayos de sol penetran en la noche.

-Vamos a entrar en ese edificio, tal vez podríamos hacer una barricada por dentro, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que llegue la mañana-. Sugirió Rin mirando preocupada a su hermano .

-Rin, estaba pensando...-. Vaciló, haciendo una pausa para asegurarse de que los zombies no estuvieran cerca.-Tal vez deberías seguir adelante.-

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿por qué?-Exclamó ella.-Vamos a depender el uno del otro, podemos hacerlo hermano-

-Es que no puedo seguir adelante, creo que ellos fueron capaces de rastrearnos por mi sangre.-Él la miró a los ojos con severidad.-Y si seguimos así... podrían ser capaz de atraparnos no quiero que te arrastren a ti_, __no __quiero dejarte, pero es que... me temo que no puedo protegerte__._-Él volvió la cabeza_._

-Idiota!-Lloró Rin y golpeó a Len en la cabeza, no fue con toda su fuerza, pero fue suficiente para sacar a Len de su trance .-¿Quién se quedara conmigo? siempre me has protegido Len y nos necesitamos ¡Te protegeré también! ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo regañaba.-¡Es porque tú eres mi amado hermano, baka Len!"

Por un momento se quedó atónito, el rostro de hace muchos años en el orfanato se superponía con la cara de Rin ahora."¿Qué he hecho?"

-Lo siento, Rin-.Él se acercó y la abrazó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.-Lo siento por hacer que te preocupes, tengo que protegerte-. Rin puso mala cara, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-Este es el Len de siempre-. Murmuró, y dejó escapar una sonrisa.-Vamos a estar juntos no importa lo que pase-.

Siguieron corriendo.

* * *

La masa de los contaminados estaba cada vez más cerca del dúo, las garras de las manos podridas se acercaban.

Rin y Len dieron la vuelta en una esquina, y partir de la experiencia que los llevó a todos estos problemas, ellos tenían miedo de lo que está por delante.

Al pasar por la puerta trasera de un edificio se oyó un chasquido, seguido por los gruñidos del hombre-cosa detrás de ellos mientras caía al suelo, Rin y Len miraron hacia atrás, sólo para ver a los contaminados con las piernas enredadas en una masa de cuerdas de nylon y quién sabe qué más.

Alguien debe haber establecido esa trampa, y estaban bastante seguros de que no eran ellos.

-Vengan aquí!-. Se oyó el grito de una voz femenina.

Rin y Len se dieron cuenta de un brillo en los pasillos del edificio abandonado, una mujer con el pelo verde acqua largo sostenía una linterna vieja con luces moribundas, ¿Una _persona viva?..._

_-Vamos, ustedes dos ¿Quieres ser asesinados afuera?-. Gritó la mujer, el dúo tenía dudas, por supuesto_, pero ¿qué opciones tienen? debían elegir entre esta misteriosa dama o correr otro rato con zombies detrás de ellos como una jauría de perros.

_La respuesta era obvia_


	4. Chapter 4

Los gemelos corrieron hacia la mujer, ella cerro la puerta detrás de ellos, y la aseguró con pesados cerrojos.

-Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku".-Se presentó la peli-acqua

Después Miku los llevo por una escalera que conducía hacia abajo. Pilares de escombros forraban el suelo, pero Len podía distinguir ciertas características en este edificio, vio etiquetas de puerta con el nombre de "Sala de Cultivos Celulares" y "xxxxxx Animal", así como jaulas dobladas y aparatos rotos.

Estaba seguro de que este lugar debió ser un laboratorio de algún tipo antes de que se convirtiera en el estado como lo es ahora, ahora se encontraban caminando en un oscuro pasillo con baldosas sucias y rotas.

-Mi nombre es Len, y esta es mi hermana Rin, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado.-Los presento Len mientras miraba a la extraña, llevaba un vestido rasgado con una bata de laboratorio en las mismas condiciones que el vestido.

-Ya veo.-Ella asintió con la cabeza.-Tomen asiento en primer lugar, como deben saber, hay que curar sus heridas rápido.-Dijo señalando al chico

Miku rebusco entre unos cajones y saco varias cosas para luego darle a Rin una botella y una pequeña bolsa.-Aquí, Rin, toma parte de la solución salina y vendajes porque ahora el es un buen atrayente sabroso para los contaminados.-

Rin asintió con la cabeza y se llevó los materiales de Miku, sonriendo un silencioso "gracias", Miku le devolvió la sonrisa.-Nunca habría pensado que habría sobrevivientes aquí.-Entonces ella murmuró de manera que los gemelos no podía oírla.

Len miró a su alrededor avergonzado y le hablo a Rin con la mirada.*_Tengo que...?*_

_*Quítate la camisa, Len.*_

_*Pero ella está aquí...*.Miro a Miku de reojo._

Rin le lanzo una mirada severa, Len suspiró y se quitó la capa marrón, seguido de su camisa rasgada, Rin examinó la herida y suavemente la lavó con solución salina. Por suerte, no era una herida profunda, a pesar de que la medida era muy amplia, pero lo que hizo que la herida se viera espantosa fueron las pequeñas piedras que se incrustaron en su espalda. Tomo unos fórceps del armario y suavemente comenzó a retirar los escombros y rocas que quedaron atrapados en la carne de su hermano para luego, tiernamente enrollar un vendaje alrededor del torso de Len.

Rin en voz baja.

-Gracias Rin-.Él le dirigió una sonrisa, y le aseguró que no era tan doloroso como ella piensa, sintió el impulso de besarla, para asegurarle que todo está bien, pero se retiró debido a Miku.

-Ahora que ustedes están bien yo contare una historia.-Dijo Miku en tono autoritario.-De cómo todo esto llego a ser el infierno en el que vivimos.-

* * *

Desde que el amor de su vida se volvió contra ella, y los amigos de ayer se convirtieron en los peores enemigos de hoy, ella se ha encerrado dentro de este laboratorio subterráneo, o más bien, una prisión olvidada debajo de la ciudad decaída.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado en esta bóveda?, no lo sabia,dias semanas y meses pasaron.¿Qué podía hacer? .Todos los días se quedó con el estómago saciado de comida envasada al vacío y mantuvo su sangre corriendo sin problemas con el agua estéril de un suplemento independiente en el edificio mientras que por la noche los gemidos y gruñidos de los zombies hacían eco en el pasillo que llegaba a la puerta cerrada, de vez en cuando se oía la risa psicótica de lo que ha sido de Kaito, su alma, desaparecido hace tiempo .Ella sólo se mantuvo con vida, apenas, para profundizar en la cura milagrosa llamada "Miri-am", con una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que el fármaco desgastara o los virus al morir revirtieran los efectos y su amor volvería a ella. Cada vez que ella parecía tener un gran avance, y podía imaginar a Kaito junto con Gakupo y Luka sonriente con el sol a sus espaldas.

Entonces ver a Kaito abrir los brazos y decir: "Estamos de vuelta".

Pero nada iba de acuerdo con los planes.

Parece que los zombies se habían reunido en torno a las áreas recientemente, y el sonido constante de algo arrastrándose y gruñidos cada noche no ayudaba. Y esporádicamente a través de los gruñidos, se oía la voz ronca de lo que ella había amado decirle:_"Únete a mí..."_

Se dijo que ser fuerte, pero de vez en cuando se encontró llorando desconsoladamente, el miedo a morir sola. Semanas después, se hundió en una profunda depresión y sufría delirios graves. Gakupo y Luka se convirtió en monstruos agresivos, y una vez los vio comiendo una rata viva. Ella tuvo que encadenarlos... no tenía otra opción.

Pasaron los días recordó el mundo exterior cada vez más anárquica y caótica, se acordó de las personas con agujeros negros por ojos que atacan el edificio y ella pensaba que iba a conocer a su fin como la pobre rata y se desmayo.

Sabía que el mundo que había conocido había desaparecido y se percato de que ahora no estaba en donde se había desmallado sino que alguien o algo la había llevado al laboratorio subterráneo, sabia que por las razones que sean, el Kaito contaminado la había salvado, y estaba decidida a devolver el favor mediante la restauración de la humanidad, incluido él.

Mucho tiempo después, los gemelos con el pelo de oro aparecieron.

* * *

**Perdón**** por que el capitulo sea tan corto pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritora y solo escribí esto pero ya quería publicar un nuevo capitulo, les prometo que para el siguiente lo haré mucho mas largo, ok eso es todo. ¿reviews?**

**(tuve que borrar el capitulo y volverlo a subir porque tenia que corregirlo pero en fin, les aviso que el capitulo cinco es el final y lo subiré hoy)**


	5. notas del autor

**Notas del autor:**

**Primero que nada, les doy las gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, este fue mi primer fic pero desde hace meses que lo tenia escrito y la idea de publicarlo rondaba en mi cabeza.**

**Les doy las gracias a Yinade, Gabriela Kagamine y sobre todo a Nyo-Koroiku por haberme animado a publicar mi fic y por dejar comentarios tan indos ¡Gracias Nyo-sama!**

**El "after story" ya esta en progreso en mi mente y por cierto si quieren algo como mas sobre Kaito y Miku o que me enfoque en Rin y Len o que pase algo como la muerte de un personaje, no duden en decírmelo en los reviews y lo incluiré.**

**También se aceptan críticas o sugerencias sobre mi forma de escribir.**

**Eso es todo por ahora**

**-Lenka**


	6. el inicio del fin

**Ok, he decidido continuar con mi historia después de este largo rato, tenía unos cuantos capítulos escritos desde hace un tiempo pero no me atrevía a subirlos ya que al parecer mi historia no ha tenido muchos reviews y me sentía desanimada pero decidí volver a intentarlo.**

* * *

_P.O.V Rin_

_Eran aproximadamente las 12:00 de la tarde y yo me encontraba trabajando junto con mi hermano como casi todos los días en un consultorio veterinario a las afueras de la ciudad, hoy había sido un día difícil y yo ansiaba irme a casa pero aun quedaban unas horas de trabajo, además estaba sumamente preocupada por lo que había pasado horas atrás._

_Una chica había llegado al consultorio con un perro dentro de una jaula, nos dijo que esta mañana su perro se veía sumamente enfermo y que al cabo de unas horas parecía estar muerto, pero después de un rato se había levantado y que estaba muy agresivo desde entonces, quisimos atender al perro pero al intentar sacarlo de la jaula mordió a uno de mis compañeros y se escapo, y según mi amiga Gumi otros animales habían presentado síntomas parecidos._

_Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz familiar me hizo reaccionar._

_-Sigues preocupada por lo del perro-Me dijo mi hermano mientras buscaba algo entre los papeles que se encontraban esparcidos en el escritorio._

_-Un poco, es que lo que nos dijo la chica es muy raro y…-_

_-Vamos no pienses mas en eso, debe ser solo un caso mas de rabia y ya-Tomó algo de un cajón y camino hasta la puerta._

_-Bien supongo que tienes razón-Le dije, aun no muy convencida de que eso no debería ser tema de preocupación._

_-Claro que si, te veo luego-Me sonrió y después se fue._

_Tal vez Len tenía razón y yo solo estaba paranoica, así que decidí relajarme y no pensar más en el asunto._

* * *

_Después de unas horas sin hacer gran cosa oí un grito horrible que provenía de la calle y mire por la ventana, mucha gente corría por la calle y gritaba, unos se subían a sus autos y salían conduciendo como locos, otros llevaban mochilas y sostenían toda clase de cosas como palos de golf, martillos y palas._

_De repente Len llego corriendo a la habitación y me tomo del brazo._

_-Rápido, tenemos que irnos la gente se volvió loca, vi a un tipo mordiéndole el brazo a alguien y comiéndoselo-Rápidamente tomó algunas cosas de las gavetas y las guardo en una bolsa grande._

_¡¿Qué?! , no puede ser debiste ver mal-Asegure totalmente asqueada de lo que me había dicho._

_-¿Crees que te mentiría sobre algo como eso?, hazme caso y vámonos ya-Supuse que debía hacerle caso ya que ciertamente el no me mentiría sobre algo tan delicado, aunque no sabia que este seria el inicio del fin._

* * *

**Bien este cap. es sobre como empezó el apocalipsis con Rin y Len, el siguiente será la continuación donde están con Miku.**

**Dejen reviews y ganaran un pastel (?) **


End file.
